ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Marquis de Sod
The Marquis de Sod is the Head of the Department of Personnel, and a member of the Board of Department Heads since 1999 HST. He is one of the Firstborn, and though he is sometimes referred to as the Daisy, he should not be confused with the other Daisy. Personality The Marquis is one of the more neurotic Flowers. He is known to be overworked and in need of medication"Darkness Awakened" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2003 or therapy,"Introducing Ilraen" by Neshomeh, Jan 6, 2007 depending on who you ask. General rumor has it that he gets on poorly with the Head of FicPsych, the Kudzu. Relations with Agents He is often the first Flower that a new recruit meets, which is either very lucky or unlucky (depending on what other Flower said recruit might have run into). As his name suggests, he has a reputation for being somewhat sadistic in the way he assigns people to their department and/or partner. The Marquis is also often the first one that angry agents go to when they are paired with a partner they do not like, do not want, or do not need. Occasionally agents try to get raises out of the Marquis, but they tend to try their own Department Head or break into the Department of Finance first. Even if the Marquis were willing to help them, matters of payment are not his jurisdiction. While he has a reputation for being acerbic and somewhat sadistic, he does have his moments of sanity and even compassion, such as when dealing with Jay Thorntree's distraught reaction to her partner's sudden retirement. History Origins The Marquis de Sod first sprouted as an ordinary plant on the world later known as Origin. When the black hole at the centre of Origin's star system emitted several bursts of radiation, the Marquis was awoken by the second pulse."Origins: Chapter 1" by Huinesoron He engaged in a mind-altering communion with the other Firstborn, and began to display his trademark caustic personality almost as soon as he began to speak. He adopted his name to symbolise his authority, as one of the leaders of what would become the Organisation."Origins: Chapter 2" by Huinesoron The Reorganisation Following the Reorganisation, the Marquis de Sod became part of the newly formed Board of Department Heads, and thus one of the leaders of the PPC. Board of Flowers The Marquis remained on the Board of Department Heads following its restructuring after the Black Cat invasion in 2006, and after the Swan's Egg event was a member of the third incarnation of the Board."Origins: Prologue" by Huinesoron Appearances * "Why am I Here?" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DMS) ** The Marquis' first appearance, referred to just as "the daisy." * "Laugh at the Moon" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DMS) ** First named, though he doesn't actually appear. * "Broken Doll" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Rhus (DMS) ** In which Acacia departs and Jay is re-partnered with Agent Rhus. * "Checking In," with Agent Quen (DoP) ** The Marquis' new secretary reports for duty. * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart10.htm The Reorganisation, Chapters 19 & 20] ** The Marquis plays a role in the actual reorganising of the PPC, nominating several Department Heads to replace Flowers who left with the Mysterious Somebody, and assumes a spot on the Board of Department Heads. * "The Marquis de Sod Has Bends In His Stem," The Multiverse Monitor, Issue Three ** The Marquis ostensibly caught in the act of some sort of Flower kink. * "Fifth Anniversary Celebration" (RP) ** In which the Marquis drinks a Sonic Screwdriver Bleepka cocktail and passes out. The Kudzu escorts him back to his office, where he remains for the duration of the Macrovirus Epidemic. * "A Matter of Principle" ** In which the Marquis is threatened briefly by Vander Lorren. * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/SkiesTitle.htm Lofty Skies] ** In which the Marquis is persuaded to approve the creation of the Disturbing Acts of Violence Department. * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/OriginsTitle.htm Origins] ** The Awakening of the Marquis, and his role in the formation of the PPC. * "Genesis" ** The Marquis attends a meeting of the Board of Department Heads, and he and the Sunflower Official convince the Slaver Sunflower to take his current job as Head of DoDAEG References Category:Flowers Category:Firstborn Category:Department of Personnel Category:Board of Department Heads Category:Original Series Category:Free-to-Use